


Playing God

by OriginalCindy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Obsession, One Shot, Other, Violence, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCindy/pseuds/OriginalCindy
Summary: This story is about a male scientist and the creature he created.  It follows him as his obsession with his creation grows to dangerous levels.





	Playing God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).

“We did it.” A look of shock adorned all of the faces in the room. “We did it!”

The people in white lab coats shouted, hugged each other, and jumped up and down with joy. One member of the team proceeded to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of champagne and popping it open. Every one gathered round, eager to celebrate their crowning achievement with a nice glass of alcohol. As the team members filled their glasses, toasting to one another one scientist stood alone.

“Completely unprofessional,” the scientist scoffed.

He spent but a moment glancing at his colleagues before turning his attention back to the creature in front of him. Placing his hand on the glass cage in front of him, he stared at the small creature still wailing it’s head off. He watched attentively as the helper robots cleaned the amniotic fluid from the creature’s body. Once all six limbs and it’s torso were washed, the helper robots retreated. The scientist raised the temperature within the cage and watched the small creature quickly succumb to sleep.

_20 minutes after the birth of Subject QE-1507 and vitals are still holding steady. All readings indicate subject is completely healthy and thriving. We suspect that subject will progress to adulthood swiftly and without any complications. Currently subject is sound asleep in it’s cage._

The scientist finished writing down his observations when a hand slide over his shoulder.

“Dr. Samson,” the man began. “Come have a celebratory drink with us.”

“Remove your hand from me.” The man pulled back his arm.

“You know how I feel about drinking on the job,” Dr. Samson explained. “I’ve told you this several times before.”

“Yeah, I know I know,” the man replied. “But this is a special occasion. You’ve spent 25 years working on project Cadmus and this is the first test subject to survive past birth. We’ve just overcome a major milestone in gene splicing!”

“Which is precisely why we should be observing the subject carefully instead of wasting our time indulging ourselves in alcohol like some common hoodlums!” Dr. Samson snapped.

The man just shook his head in defeat before walking back over to where the other scientists were still celebrating.

Dr. Samson ignored him, walking through the laboratory towards the incubation chamber. Entering the room through the doors, he quickly stepped on a small platform.

“Subjects QE-1525, 1526, and 1730,” he said to the platform.

It rose, carrying him through the vast, spherical room. The room was massive, easily capable of fitting two football fields within it’s borders. The walls were lined with artificial, pink uteri; some were empty while others carried small fetuses of various sizes and colors. Some fetuses were green with scales while other were blue with gills. The platform carried the scientist through them all, stopping once they reached the subjects. Dr. Samson observed the fetuses within, each one an exact replica of the newborn creature.

“Tomorrow,” he muttered to them as he checked their vitals.

_Using the data we collected today we shall birth Subjects QE-1525, 1526, and 1730. We suspect minimal complications._

The scientist logged all the information before proceeding back to the laboratory. He ignored his still partying colleagues, making his way back to the glass enclosure. Finally finished with all the necessary data input, he allowed himself to relax a little. As he watched the creature sleep, he felt himself swell with pride.

“I did it,” he whispered to himself. “After all those nights spent at the lab inputting data, health issues springing up from sleep deprivation, and three failed marriages, I finally have something to show for it.”

He placed his hand upon the enclosure. The moment his hand touched the glass, the creature woke up. He watched as the creature slowly made its way towards him. Large, completely black eyes stared at him, attached to a nose-less and earless head covered in short, black fur. A massive neck attached the creature’s head to its torso, also covered in short black hair. Six identical limbs with hands attached at the ends moved in unison as the creature approached the doctor. The moment it reached the glass it placed it’s hand against it, mimicking the doctor.

The creature stared at the doctor and the doctor stared at the creature. A strange feeling filled the doctor as he stared into the specimen’s empty eyes.

_What a captivating girl you are. _Dr. Samson thought with a smile.

* * *

“I’m surprised to see you here admiral,” Dr. Samson commented as he took notes on the proceedings. “Usually you don’t seem to care much for my scientific exploits.”

“I do when they actually bear fruit,” the admiral replied. 

“As I’ve told you before, science is a process and not instantaneous,” Dr. Samson elaborated. “Numerous experiments conducted several times over the course of many years is necessary…”

“Do spare me the lecture doctor,” the admiral sighed. “I’m not in the mood to hear you drone on. What I am in the mood for is witnessing the successful birth of our biological weapon. With tensions rising with the Gallavatix Empire we’re closer to a full scale war than ever before. I can’t wait to see the birth of the next few.”

Dr. Samson scowled, but didn’t comment. It was natural after all for war to push innovation and help in the development of science as was it natural for people to underappreciate all the dedication and time that went into new scientific discoveries. It had been that way for mankind for thousands of years and would continue to be that way until mankind died out and left the known universe uninhabited by any intelligent lifeforms. Even the ridiculous reason behind the rising tension and possible war with the Gallavatix Empire was natural.

_3 thousand years since man first landed on the moon, 2.5 thousand since we learned how to terraform other planets, and no aliens of any kind to protest our spread throughout the universe. We have obtained an unlimited amount of resources and land, yet territorial disputes still spring up between rival countries. Pathetic._

Dr. Samson couldn’t help but feel ashamed at the stupidity of his own species.

“So these are the weapons then,” the admiral observed as the artificial fetuses were brought into an empty enclosure. “What are their specialties again?”

“They can survive in any climate, their fur is modified to be able to withstand both laser weapons and piercing weapons, their superior immune system make them completely invulnerable to most chemical attacks, and they are highly intelligent.” Dr. Samson explained. “When full grown they will be able to lift up to 10 tons, move at 80 miles per hour, go without oxygen for 2 hours, and have a bite force of 7,000 psi.”

“Impressive,” the admiral commented. “I look forward to testing these creatures in a few years’ time to see if they actually live up to those standards.”

“You doubt my design?”

“I doubt anything that I haven’t seen tested with my own two eyes.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m a decorated scientist with several decades of work under my belt along with 6 separate PhDs. I’ve spent the past 25 years working on this project, 8 of them spent designing these very creatures before you! They will without a doubt grow and develop the traits that _I _dictated they will.”

“We shall see.”

“Begin the birthing process!” Dr. Samson ordered, scowling.

“Starting up the sequence…now!” Replied another scientist.

Chemicals were added to the enclosure and the artificial wombs were opened. One by one, the three creatures slipped out onto the grassy ground.

Dr. Samson monitored their stats closely. _Vitals are remaining steady. Looks like the information we obtained from QE-1507’s birth really…_

_Weeru! Weeru!_

Dr. Samson froze as alarms went off all over the place. Looking down at the tablet in his hand, he noticed the vital signs for all three creatures plummeting fast. “This can’t be happening?”

Dr. Samson frantically tapped on his tablet, trying to find an explanation for what was going on. _There must be some kind of a mistake! The information was all there from the first birth, why are they dying?_

The other scientists ran around the lab in a frenzy trying to prevent the dead of the newborns. Ultimately they failed and were left with three dead test subjects.

“How, how is this possible?” Dr. Samson fell to his knees in shock. “I put in all the data we gathered from yesterday’s birth, all of it. There shouldn’t have been any problems at all.”

“I suppose this would be you’re mistake then?” The admiral shook his head. “Disappointing doctor, very disappointing.”

Dr. Samson glared at the admiral from where he knelt on the floor. If looks could kill, the admiral would be a corpse. The admiral ignored him though, walking out of the laboratory without another word.

“Don’t worry sir! We’ll go over the data again and again until we find out what went wrong. We won’t fail again with the next batch.” One of Dr. Samson’s colleagues assured him.

Dr. Samson ignored her, choosing instead to walk over to the other side of the lab. There, happily playing with a butterfly in her enclosure was QE-1507_. _Upon seeing his approach, she ran over and placed her hand on the glass. Dr. Samson mimicked the gesture, smiling as he did so.

“At least I have you to show for all my years of work.”

* * *

Four more years passed with several hundred more failed births. Despite the information they’d gathered, the scientists could not discover the reason behind these failures. As the other scientists racked their brains for an answer Dr. Samson could not help but fill a sense of pity for their inability to see the miracle that was QE-1507.

“I don’t understand?” One of the other scientists questioned. “Everything worked just fine with QE-1507.”

“Clearly she is special,” Dr. Samson remarked.

_Yes, she’s my special little girl. _He thought as he rubbed his hand over the glass of her enclosure. QE-1507 responded to his touch by rubbing up against the glass where his hand lay. _Oh how I wish I could touch you._

Dr. Samson sighed realizing the foolishness of his desire. Protocol would never allow him physical contact with the specimen. _Oh well, I suppose I’ll just have to make do with what I can do for now._

After a few moments, he resumed reading the book.

“And then she said to the wolf, ‘my what big eyes you have…’”

“…Sir?”

“What?” Dr. Samson asked in annoyance. “Can’t you see I’m busy here?”

“Sorry sir it’s just that…” The scientist’s voice trailed off.

“Just that what? Spit it out already!”

“It’s just that you’ve been spending a lot of time the past several years with the subject,” he hesitantly responded. “Checking her food, processing her vitals, staying here all night long. I mean, how long has it been since you’ve been home?”

“My work is my life, you know that.”

“I know.”

“And this is the only creature we’ve been able to create after decades of research and testing.”

“I _know _that!” The scientist replied. “But still…don’t you think you’re just a little too…_attached_ to QE-1507? I mean, you’re reading children’s books to it.”

“_She_’s a very intelligent creature,” Dr. Samson firmly stated.

“As intelligent as a dolphin, no more, no less.”

“I am exercising her brain! It’s part of her development.” Dr. Samson reasoned. “I’d hoped as a fellow scientist you’d be able to deduce that much at least.”

“Of course sir, please forgive my foolishness,” the other scientist apologized before walking away.

_Useless fool. _Dr. Samson said to himself before returning to the book. _They all are._

Dr. Samson wasn’t stupid or unobservant; he knew what the other scientists were saying about him behind his back. That he was obsessed, that he was growing too attached, that he’d lost his scientific objectivity. Dr. Samson scoffed at this concerns.

_I’m just doing my job as Head Scientist caring for the one and only creature we’ve managed to produce in this project. She is literally a miracle of science! Why can’t these fools understand that?_

Dr. Samson shook his head, returning to the book he’d been reading.

* * *

“Is everything in place?”

“Yes Dr. Samson, we are ready to go at your signal.”

“Good.” Dr. Samson held his hand over the button as if frozen in place.

Several seconds passed by as he simply stood there, not moving.

“Doctor?” Someone finally spoke up. “Is everything alright?”

“Don’t ask such a retarded question. Of course everything isn’t alright!” Dr. Samson snapped. “QE-1507 is a perfect hybrid of mammals and we’re about to taint her by breeding her with inferior mammals.”

“I understand sir, but we’ve already been given the order by the higher ups to test her mating ability. Had we managed to birth another one of her kind them we could’ve bred her with one of those or even just kept creating more artificially, but with things as they are…”

“I know all that already!” Dr. Samson yelled at her. “That doesn’t change the fact that a simple male gorilla beringei is not a suitable partner for her.”

“Her DNA is 69.239% greater ape, so this should succeed and produce an offspring still close to our original design.”

Dr. Samson huffed, pressing his finger down on the button. As the gorilla was lowered into the enclosure, Dr. Samson couldn’t help his growing irritation. _To think such an unworthy and inferior creature is going to touch my QE-1507! _A new wave of anger hit him as he realized this gorilla would be granted the privilege of feeling her actually flesh against his, a privilege denied to Dr. Samson.

_How I wish I could just once hold you in my arms._

He watched silently as QE-1507 eyed the new addition to her enclosure. Part of him wanted to turn away, but the scientific side of him couldn’t tear his eyes away from watching such an important moment unfold.

QE-1507 approached slowly on her six limbs. Fully grown at seven years of age, she stood at 8 feet when walking on two legs. Her short black hair grown to 6 inches in length and shifted to a dull orange hue. She stopped just short of the gorilla, appearing to size him up. The gorilla sniffed the air, smelling that she is fertile. He beat his chest and grunted at her, trying to impress her with his strength. She quietly watched him as he circled behind her.

“This is it!” The scientists eagerly cheered. “The moment of truth!”

As the male gorilla lined himself up behind her, QE-1507 glanced over towards Dr. Samson. The look was so fast that Dr. Samson was unsure whether or not he simply imagined it. The moment is immediately forgotten when QE-1507 flipped around and started pounding her fists against the gorilla. The scientists watched in shock as she beat him to a pulp before ripping him limb from limb. Blood splattered everywhere as the gorilla was brutally killed, frightening every scientist in the room except for one.

“Clearly she agrees with me on the inferiority of this mate,” he calmly stated. The other scientists turn to stare at him dumbstruck.

“We’ll try again next month. Make sure to send in the cleaning robots to take care of the mess.” And with that statement, Dr. Samson left the room.

* * *

“I heard that your attempts at mating the specimen the last few months have ended in failure,” the admiral commented.

“QE-1507 is a unique creature born from decades of research and testing. Finding a suitable mate for such a glorious wo…female as herself will not be easy and will require a lot of time and effort.” Dr. Samson retorted.

“I suppose females are always finicky no matter the species,” the admirable chuckled. “I don’t really see the point in trying to breed it when we haven’t even tested it’s combat potential yet.”

“That’s why you’re here is it not?” Dr. Samson stated. “We’ll have her loaded and ready for transport in an hour. While going through the various exercises I will be monitoring her vitals and ensuring that no…”

“You won’t be coming with us.”

“What?”

“I said you won’t be coming with us,” the admiral repeated as Dr. Samson starred at him in shock.

“What do you mean I won’t be coming with you!” Dr. Samson protested. “I’m the head scientist, the one in charge of this entire operation! It is my job to ensure her safety and wellbeing throughout all the vigorous tests you’ll be performing!”

“The higher ups have decided that you deserve a nice vacation for all your hard work,” the admiral simply stated. “Rest assured the subject will be well taken care of by your dedicated colleagues while you relax.”

_Vacation? Relax? Bullshit! _Dr. Samson felt his rage rise at the admiral’s sugar coated message. _What he means to say is that I’ve been removed from the project for the time being. Who the hell do they think they are! Taking control over my life’s work, over my girl!_

“You really think I’ll just accept this ‘vacation’?” Dr. Samson snapped.

“It’s mandatory whether you like it or not,” the admiral replied.

Dr. Samson clenched his fists in anger as two armed guards approached him to escort him out of the facility. As they approached the doors, he turned back around to glare at the admiral.

“If you want someone to blame, blame yourself for failing to maintain your objectivity,” he simply stated, another scientist from the lab approaching him to discuss the transfer of QE-1507.

_Traitors! _Dr. Samson thought. _All of them nothing but filthy traitors!_

* * *

Days turned into weeks as Dr. Samson lounged around in his house. He could’ve gone somewhere; this forced vacation offered a number of various paid trips he could partake in, but he declined them all.

_Where else would I want to be except with my darling QE-1507?_

He felt a severe sense of loss being apart from her, the creature he’d created and been with since birth. He tried contacting the research group several times to receive information on how QE-1507 was doing, but was blocked each and every time. Dr. Samson’s frustration and rage built with each failed attempt.

_I have a right to know how she is doing!_

When he wasn’t trying to hunt down the research team, he was reading, cleaning, or just wondering around the house reminiscing about his life. As he wondered around his house he spotted many of the books and toys he’d bought her over the years. Some toys were for keeping her active, but many he bought her simply because he knew she’d enjoying playing with them.

Feeling nostalgic, he picked up the first book he’d ever read to her entitle ‘Green Eggs and Ham.’ It was a ridiculous book with taught kids nothing, but was recommended by the librarian when he sought her advice on picking out some good children’s books. In the end QE-1507 enjoyed the book so it wasn’t a waste.

“The way your eyes lit up when I first read this to you is a memory I’ll cherish,” Dr. Samson whispered to himself.

Placing the book back on the shelf, he continued wondering through his house. This went on for almost three months before Dr. Samson finally received a message that he could return to work. Overjoyed that his ‘vacation’ was finally over, Dr. Samson dressed and made his way back to the lab.

_I can see her again, after all this time I can finally see her again!_

The moment he entered the lab he made a beeline for QE-1507’s enclosure.

“There you are,” he soothed. “My beautiful baby girl.”

He held his hand up to the glass in anticipation. QE-1507 starred at his hand for a moment before deciding to ignore him and move on.

_What? What’s going on? Are you not happy to see me?_

“You there, fill me in on what happened the last few months.” Dr. Samson demanded, pointing to one of the other scientists.

“Yes sir,” she replied, dejected. “You might want to take a seat for this.”

Dr. Samson felt as though such an action was a waste of time, but complied anyways. Last thing we wanted was to cause another incident the very day he returned to work.

_I can’t let anything interfere with my time with QE-1507._

“The combat training sessions with QE-1507 were a complete disaster.”

“How could that be?” Dr. Samson wailed. “I designed her to be the perfect weapon. There’s no way she would fail to perform! It must be the work of those fools in the military! They have no idea…”

“Please calm down sir,” the scientist plead. “There was nothing wrong with her physical capabilities, the issue arose with her…her social capabilities.”

“What do you mean?”

“During the co-opt combat exercise, QE-1507 went completely berserk and started slaughtering the soldiers. We tried to stop her, but she was just too strong.” The scientist continued. “In the end we managed to regain control, but not before she’d killed 48 soldiers.”

“It was brutal. Blood and innards flew everywhere as she ripped people apart.” The scientist cried, fighting back the urge to vomit. “She attacked everyone indiscriminately. Those who fought back, those who surrendered, those who ran away, no one was safe from her rampage. And the worst part is, we have no idea what set her off.”

“We spent the next three weeks trying to figure out what went wrong when we received news. The counsel managed to sign a peace treaty with the Gallavatix Empire, preventing the war. With peace guaranteed and an expensive lack of results, project Cadmus has been terminated. All our research is being confiscated and QE-1507 is set for termination.”

The scientist let out a defeated sigh. Dr. Samson starred at her in disbelief.

_Cancelled? Terminated? _He struggled to grasp exactly what is was he’d just been told. It was only then that Dr. Samson noticed the somber aura around the laboratory.

“You weren’t originally supposed to be brought back in until after project Cadmus had been completely wiped,” the scientist began. “But I felt you were owed more than that.”

“All the years and years of late nights and research, down the drain.” Lamented one of the other scientists.

“It’s almost laughable,” another chuckled in grief.

“Perhaps…perhaps this is as it should be.” One scientist questioned. “Who are we to think we can just play God and get away with it?”

_Preposterous! _Dr. Samson thought as he listened to him. _Why is it that man always turns to a higher power when something happens that they can’t explain or accept? Fool!_

Even as Dr. Samson thought that in his head, he noticed the mood of the room slowly changing. Everyone seemed to accept what the other scientist stated.

“Unbelievable!” Dr. Samson shouted before stomping away.

_I won’t accept this, I WON’T ACCEPT THIS! _He thought as he marched towards the computer.

“What are you doing?” One of the scientists asked him as he typed away furiously on the keyboard.

“What am I doing?!” Dr. Samson bellowed in anger. “First you betray me and send me away while you test my creation, then you just decide to destroy her and everything I’ve worked for!”

“It’s our work too!” One scientist protested. “I may not have been working on this project as long as you have, but I’ve spent a number of years working my ass to the bone in this lab. We all have.”

All the scientists nodded their heads in agreement. “And yet you’d just allow all our work to be destroyed without putting up a fight?”

The scientist went mute, unable to respond.

“We don’t have a choice,” another scientist objected. “We’ve been given the order. There’s nothing we can do.”

“I am _not _about to let my life’s work go down the drain just because some fools don’t understand, pathetic useless humans. The entire species can just burn in hell for all I care!”

“…Dr. Samson?”

“None of you understand! Not you, not them, not anyone! Why can’t anyone understand how special QE-1507 is!? What a beautiful work of art she is! AND YOU JUST WANT TO DESTROY HER!” Dr. Samson continued to procedure for opening the cage.

“Dr. Sam-S-STOP!”

The scientists rushed towards the head doctor when they realized what he was doing, but it was far too late. The walls of the enclosure receded, leaving the scientist completely unprotected against QE-1507. The scientists froze in fear as the eight foot tall, six limbed, killing machine step out into the lab. 

“Don’t worry,” he promised her. “I won’t let them hurt you.”

Dr. Samson held out his hand as he’d done a thousand times before. QE-1507 slowly made her way over to him as the scientists close to him slowly backed away. She sniffed him a few times before holding up her hand against his. It was a dream come true, the moment his hand was engulfed in her massive one he felt a joy unlike anything he’d felt before.

_Her hand is so warm… _Dr. Samson thought as he starred into her pitch black eyes.

“AHHHHH!” One of the scientists screamed, unable to take the tension anymore.

All at once the scientists broke out into a mad dash for the door, all except Dr. Samson. QE-1507 took note of their escape attempt, eyes darting towards their fleeing figures. A vicious growl escaped her lips and she charged at them. Dr. Samson watched her in awe. It was the first time he’d seen her in action, seen the destructive weapon she was designed to be.

_Beautiful. _He thought as he watched her rip the arm off of one of his colleagues. _Absolutely spectacular._

Dr. Samson watched in silence as QE-1507 hunted down and murdered each and every one of his colleagues. Men and women he’d worked with for years, spent nights tackling difficult problems with, celebrated overcoming impossible obstacles with, collaborated with to create the being called QE-1507 with; and yet felt nothing upon hearing their screams of terror. All he thought about was how skillfully she managed to kill everyone.

_She truly is my greatest achievement!_

He waited patiently in his spot as she rushed out the door behind a number of his colleagues. A few minutes passed in silence before QE-1507 returned. Upon seeing her massive form covered in blood and guts, Dr. Samson smiled.

“I’m ready,” he said as he spread his arms wide in anticipation.

QE-1507 gazed at him for a moment before bending down to his level. Opening her mouth, she stuck out her 4 foot long tongue and just stood there.

_What is she doing? _The doctor thought in confusion.

His question was answered when she stuck her tongue down his pants and wrapped it around his member. It was then that he realized today was her fertile period.

“Me? You want _me _to be your mate?”

Dr. Samson starred at QE-1507 in disbelief before a smile spread across his face.

_Yes, this is it! This is how it should be! _He thought as she ripped off his clothes. 

_Who else is worthy of being your mate other than me? _He thought as forcefully pinned him to the ground, crushing his arms with her inhuman strength.

_Who else deserves to be so intimate with such a superior being as yourself? _He thought as she rode him senseless, breaking his hips with each thrust.

“This is it, the ultimate joining of scientist and creation!” Dr. Samson cried out in joy as QE-1507 spread her jaws wide and leaned over towards him.

* * *

It took a total of 20 minutes for the guards to mobilize and storm the facility. Lead by the admiral, they swiftly made their way through the wreckage left behind by the experiment. Body parts, blood, and guts littered the area as they proceeded deeper into the lab. They’d hoped to find at least one survivor, hoped to find the monster before it escaped into the world, but all they found was death.

For the first time in his life the admiral felt a crushing sense of fear, fear born from being one of the few people to have witnessed the specimen’s urge to kill and lived to tell about it. _If that monster escapes into the world and breeds, who knows how much destruction it will cause us._

As they approached the hole where they figured the creature escaped from, they spotted the body of Dr. Samson. His arms, legs, and torso where severely crushed and his head lay several feet away, brutally ripped off. As the admiral approached his head, he was shocked to find a pleasant smile plastered upon his face.


End file.
